


easy

by pjnkish



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: F/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjnkish/pseuds/pjnkish
Summary: Baby can't bring himself to do his shot.





	easy

Baby would love to be able to say that he hadn't needed to pick an iPod out of his pocket to calm down in a long time, but that's just not true. He always needs it. It's an old habit, besides, he rather prefers having a cord attached to him at all times than having to listen to the ringing in his skull. The familiar comfort of the headphones sitting in his ears has always managed to calm him down, and the only thing that had been able to match that was Debora's voice.

Not today, though, Baby thinks, because he's sitting in Debora's bathroom with shaking legs and sweaty hands, holding his T injection. His head is starting to hurt again because he hasn't touched his iPod in a minute, he's breathing heavier by the minute because _he_ _just_ _can't_ _get_ _his_ _damn_ _hands_ _to_ _stay_ _still_. He thought he'd do it while Debora had stepped out to get something for dinner, but, of course he can't get anything done by himself. Why else would they call him Baby?

Baby's got his head in his hands and needles in his legs by the time he hears the front door click, he jumps, and almost stabs himself in the face, because he's been zoned out for God knows how long, sitting on the edge of the tub, pants halfway down his legs, trying to tell himself to get his shit together so he can just get it over with. Debora calls his name in that sweet voice of hers, Baby hears the keys being tossed onto the counter. There's a silence, and then, she calls again.

"Miles?"

Baby gulps down the lump in his throat.

"Bathroom."

He follows the clicking of her heeled shoes until he sees her turn the corner. Her face melts into a look of pity.

"Oh, Baby." Debora goes to sit down next to him, and upon bringing her face closer to his, trying to sneak a kiss, she finds the tender expression on his face, and even though his eyes are a little puffy, he lets out the slightest chuckle of embarrassment. He's been found like this a few times by her, helpless and on the verge of panic because he can't bring himself to do the shot, and it gets a little less embarrassing every time, because he knows that this is something he can trust Debora with.

Like she's doing now, the "D'you need help?" she always utters when they're in a situation like this is calming, even moreso as she takes the syringe from his tense hand. When Baby's iPod isn't nearby, she resolves to letting him bury his face in her shoulder while she sings to him, something sweet and soft that he might've heard on one of her playlists before, and he doesn't even feel the prick then, neither does he notice the ringing.


End file.
